Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to an organic light emitting diode display device and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume corresponding to disadvantages of cathode ray tube (CRT) are being developed. The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescence devices and so on.
The PDPs have advantages such as a simple manufacturing process, lightness and thinness, and easiness to provide a large-sized screen. In view of these points, the PDPs attract public attention. However, the PDPs have serious problems such as low light emission efficiency, low brightness and high power consumption. Also, thin film transistor LCD devices use thin film transistors as switching elements. Such thin film transistor LCD devices are being widely used as the flat display devices. However, the thin film transistor LCD devices have disadvantages such as a narrow viewing angle and a low response time, because of being non-luminous devices. Meanwhile, the electroluminescence display devices are classified into an inorganic light emitting diode display device and an organic light emitting diode display device on the basis of the formation material of a light emission layer. The organic light emitting diode display device corresponding to a self-illuminating display device has features such as high response time, high light emission efficiency, high brightness and wide viewing angle.
The organic light emitting diode display device controls a voltage between a gate electrode and a source electrode of a driving transistor. As such, a current flowing from a drain electrode of the driving transistor toward a source electrode of the driving transistor can be controlled.
The current passing through the drain and source electrodes of the driving transistor is applied to an organic light emitting diode and allows the organic light emitting diode to emit light. Light emission quantity of the organic light emitting diode can be controlled by adjusting the current quantity flowing into the organic light emitting diode.
The current flowing through the organic light emitting diode is largely affected a threshold voltage Vth and mobility of the driving transistor. As such, the threshold voltage and mobility of the driving transistor should be accurately measured and compensated.